nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Martin III
Theodore "Teddy" Martin III is a character role-played by riddimgarbage Background Theodore James Martin III was born to James and Samantha Martin in Paleto Bay, San Andreas. At the age of 6 months, his family moved to Broker in Liberty City due to his father finding work in Broker. A week into his new job James was attacked by some heroin addicts near at the construction site he was working on, they chased him to the top of the building he was cornered by the heroin addicts, one of the addicts charged at him tackling him off the building killing himself and James in process. Samantha was heartbroken at the news of James' death, she and Teddy were left alone to fend for themselves. Times were hard for the Samantha having to raise Teddy on her own she had to steal from grocery stores and goodwill in order to survive. Teddy never grew up with a father, so his father figure was his grandfather Alfonso Aurelius who lived in Algonquin, and at the age of 6, he would catch the train from Broker to Algonquin to see him and his Grandfather would always be waiting for him at the station every time he would go see him. He would work in his grandfather's assisting him in repairing clocks in his clock shop, unknown to him his grandfather was actually working for the mob and it was actually a front and his grandfather was actually a drug dealer who smuggle drugs in clocks in Algonquin. He met Clement Leonard 'at the age of 7 years old. Clem helped him and his friend Lakin fend off some local neighbourhood bullies. They became friends from that point onwards despite Clem was 5 years older than Teddy. Teddy and his mother would eventually move back to Paleto Bay when he was 14 years old. His Grandpa Theodore Martin II who would be his teacher and home school him. Teddy would see his Grandpa Teddy as his non-criminal father figure in his life. He would then return to Liberty City at age 18 to work with his grandfather Alfonso in his shop putting cocaine into clocks whilst also repairing clocks. At the age of 24, he would fly out to Los Santos for a better life, he would tell Clem that he should move to the city and meet up with him. Facts * Has been outed as a "'racist" by [[Siz Fulker|'Siz Fulker']], [[Karen Dahmer|'Karen Dahmer']], and [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']]. * He is the second person to put Siz in ICU after shooting seven bullets pass his vest. Siz 'was in a coma for a month and three days as a result, he has since woken up on January 31st, 2020. * He was a patient at [[Parsons Rehabilitation Center|'Parsons Rehabilitation Center]], after he shot Siz and Julio and Siz went into ICU. * He has been diagnosed with Disassociative Identity Disorder by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Thalia_Hayes Thalia Hayes]. * Three Identities have come to life but there is believed to be more. * He killed [[Peppy Betterman|'Peppy Betterman']]''' '''in self defense. * Hates being called Theo. Category:Male